True Strength of a Hero
by SonicStories101
Summary: Sonic learns that his mother is dying and is racing to see her, and arrives as she is in surgery. Things get crazy and the doctors think Sonic has the same illness his mother does. Can he fight it? Pairs: Silvaze Sonamy  To Be Finished By: GhostiesandGhoulies
1. The Wedding and Call

**I figured since I have no inspiration for any other story currently, I would write this. Oh and I have the pairings of SilverxBlaze, SonicxAmy. Go ahead Sonic.**

**Sonic: *grumbles* She don't own anything but the plot, kay people? I belong to SEGA SONIC TEAM, not this maniac.**

**I hate you sometimes.**

**Sonic: Then that makes two of us. SQUIRREL! *runs off***

**Sigh, enjoy. Oh and this thing may seem really random but I hope it'll get better as more chapters are uploaded.**

_~It'sliquidsunshineandyouloveit!__It'sliquidsunshineandyouloveit!__It'sliquidsunshineandyouloveit!IT'SLIQUIDSUNSHINEANDYOULOVEIT!~_

Sonic heard someone shout, 'CODE BLUE!' down the corridor then suddenly many doctors were rushing into _that_ room. He dropped the magazine he was reading and ran to the doorway, it was supposed to all be alright! As he entered the room, the distinct sound of BEEEEEEEEEEP met his ears. The heart monitor wasn't beeping like it should, it shouldn't be one long beep. The figure on the bed was still and Sonic knew that they were gone. He collasped into a nearby chair and felt tears sting his eyes, his gaze never shifting away from the bed.

"Time of death, 2:34 am."

Sonic's mind snapped right then, it was official. He felt someone's arms wrap around his shaking body and their voice talking to him but he wasn't listening to a word of it. He felt like the world was falling out from under him, everything was so mixed up now.

~Two Days Before~

"Hurry up or we'll be late, Sonic!" a voice called to the blue hedgehog.

He sighed and calmly came out of the church, "Surely we can wait 30 seconds until we go to the reception..." He was happy for Silver and Blaze but could put up without Amy's nagging. "Honestly Amy, where on Earth could the party go before we get there?"

The pink hedgehog whipped around and put her hands on her hips, if looks could kill, Sonic would be dead. "_We are leaving right now_," her glare added to the seriousness of her statement.

That's all the blue hero needed to get him moving, of all the things that scared him, his worst fear was probably Amy being angry at him. He grinned sheepishly and picked Amy up, racing off to the reception.

When they arrived, Silver and Blaze were thanking everyone for coming. Sonic shook his head and looked to Amy, "See?"

Amy glared again and dragged Sonic to a table with their friends. She let him drop when they were close enough to the table.

Everyone looked at the two nervously. "Something happen?" Shadow asked uncertainly.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the blue hedgehog seated beside her, who in turn shuddered. "Nothing," she said sharply, turning her head in the opposite direction.

Sonic slumped and laid his head on the table, mumbling about difficult women.

Knuckles and Tails shared a look, "Are you sure...?" Knuckles knew when Amy got mad, Sonic always deflated and hardly talked. He hoped things would lighten up before the party actually started.

Amy sneered at Sonic, "I'm not sure, why don't you tell them, _darling_."

Sonic flinched and wished he could shrink, "N-Nothing is wrong..." He was absolutely terrified of an angry Amy. He noticed that Silver and Blaze were heading their way and asked Amy quietly, "Can we act happy for them?"

Amy gave Sonic a look and he got his answer.

Sonic sighed and laid his head back on the table, thumping it slightly. Amy was either mad at him and not talking to him or she was off at work and too tired to talk. It hurt him more than he would like to admit to anyone.

Silver and Blaze came over and looked at each other and then the fuming Amy and saddened Sonic. "Is everything ok over here?" she asked.

Sonic just kept thumping his head and Amy just kept glaring at the blue hero.

Knuckles shook his head, "Go welcome everyone else then come back, maybe they'll be better in a few."

Silver nodded and pulled Blaze along.

Amy growled in frustration and pulled Sonic out of the room, "Ok I've had it, stop moping! I got mad at you before but I'm OVER IT!"

Sonic shook his head, "It's not that Amy, I'm over it too, it's just I'm worried about someone..." He rubbed the back of his head, "Plus I've had this feeling all day that something bad is going to happen..."

Amy gave him a bored look, "So you're magically empathic?"

Sonic was about to answer but his phone started ringing. He gave Amy an apologetic look and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Is this Sonic Hedgehog?" a voice asked.

He answered rather hesitantly, "Yes, can I help you?"

"We need you to come to Lankin Hospice as soon as you can, it's beginning," the person said.

Sonic began panicking, "It wasn't supposed to for 3 weeks yet!" His mind was reeling, it couldn't happen _now_.

Amy gave him a questioning look, wondering what made him so uncomfortable.

"Yes but we did say it could start at any time soon and that was a week ago," the person continued. "I know it's hard but she's asking for you and she doesn't have long I'm afraid..." the person sounded rather bored instead of sympathetic however.

Sonic sighed and bit his lip, "T-Tell her I'll be down as soon as I can."

The person said they would and hung up, leaving the two hedgehogs to silence.

"Who's she?" asked Amy, sounding distressed. It was when Sonic said to tell _her_ that it clicked he had said he was worried about _a girl _that wasn't her.

Sonic shook his head, "It's not another woman Amy, it's..." he paused, "my mother..."

Amy became instantly worried, "What's wrong with her?"

Sonic looked away, a shadow forming over his eyes, "She's really ill and they aren't sure what to do for her..." He fell asgainst a nearby wall and slid down, hiding his face in his hands.

Amy came down too and placed her hands on his shoulders, "We can head out right now if you let me get my stuff, what hospital is she at?"

"Lankin Hospice..." he murmured.

Amy's shoulders slumped, "I'm so sorry Sonic, come on, let's go." She pulled the blue hero to his feet and took his back inside where Blaze and Silver were at their table again. Amy picked her bag up and looked around quickly to make sure she had everything. "You ready?" she asked sadly.

Silver looked at the two, "You're leaving?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, sorry about doing this but we have to go see Sonic's mother, she's very ill."

Sonic slumped more, "Just tell them the truth Amy, no need to sugar-coat it..."

The pink hedgehog turned away, "She's dying."

_~It'sliquidsunshineandyouloveit!__It'sliquidsunshineandyouloveit!__It'sliquidsunshineandyouloveit!IT'SLIQUIDSUNSHINEANDYOULOVEIT!~_

**Sonic: You're killing my mother...?**

**Yea, my mood has been kind of sad lately so nothing happy has come out.**

**Sonic: I hate you even more now...**

**Oh and this is just the beginning Sonic -grins evilly-...**

**Sonic: O_o**

**See it's really random right now but it's something, oh and bear with me as I update other stories... It's been tough to get any writing time in when I have to babysit my neice and have band practice so yea... Sorry sorry for the long waits but I'm trying.**


	2. We're Coming, Mom

**Ok so next story I get to update, it's finally working again! I plan on getting the next chapter of Silver's Sickness up next... That and then Save Me, sound good? Please enjoy after the LONG wait! ;) Oh and just for the record, I don't know if the cancer Sonic's Mother has (in the stomach wall) is quite so dangerous anymore but I do know I've lost 3 people to it and that they were all like how Sonic's mom is described but the doctor's caught it and said it was too late for them. After telling them before there was a chance and here they end up being killed by it. Just thought I'd tell you all. :(**

Previously: 

_Amy nodded, "Yeah, sorry about doing this but we have to go see Sonic's mother, she's very ill."_

_Sonic slumped more, "Just tell them the truth Amy, no need to sugar-coat it..."_

_The pink hedgehog turned away, "She's dying."_

_..._

**_CHAPTER 2_**

Everyone at the table froze as that sentence left Amy's mouth. They had all known Sonic's mother to be very strong, not just mentally but physically as well. They could expect people to get ill at times but to have her _dying_? It almost seemed impossible.

Sonic meanwhile sat still, sinking lower into his depressed state. Sure his mother was like everyone's mother but he didn't particularly care at that moment, he just wanted to be in her arms again. The last time he had seen her even was 2 years ago when she was still healing from the last attack of this cancer. It was such a rare type of cancer, they hardly catch it in time and usually don't have a cure when they do find it.

So naturally he was hurting just sitting there waiting to leave. Nudging Amy he said in a desperate voice, "Please Ames... I-I have to get to her."

Amy flinched when she heard his voice, it was so scared and broken... Nodding quickly, she sent an apologetic look toward everyone and took Sonic's hand, leading him out.

As they left, Amy glanced at the hedgehog beside her and stopped their movement; making him look at her. Wasting no time, she brought him into a firm hug and whispered to him, "We'll get through this, I swear it to you..." She felt him nod slightly and kissed his neck tenderly.

He pulled back from her, his eyes glassy yet a small smile on his face. Nodding one last time he said quietly, "Let's go." With that they were off on a race against time to hopefully make it to his mother.

_~Back inside, the Others~_

They were still in shock, not wanting to believe what had just been said. Silver had to wipe Blaze's few tears away quickly as not to let anyone know she had been crying. "Easy Blaze..." he said, trying to ease her distraught emotions. Then he said to the others, "You guys go when you can, we'll finish the party and try to meet you there." His voice was firm and left no room for argument.

Everyone nodded wordlessly and began to get ready to set for the house and then head to the city of Lankin. (They knew she was here because of a note Amy left saying where: Lankin Hospice.) If you asked any of them at that moment, they'd tell you they all felt numb.

_~Three Hours Later with Sonic and Amy 10 miles from the Hospice~_

Sonic spotted the rather medium sized city and felt a giant wave of relief, he was closer to her than ever before. Looking to his right, he saw Amy resting on the wall of the cab they had been in since Station Square and felt guilty. Amy didn't have to come but she had insisted. Then he smiled slightly, even if he felt guilty, he couldn't push aside the sense of happiness that she had come with him.

Looking back out the window, he sighed and wished the time would pass faster so he could get to his mother. And then he realized something, he hadn't even bothered to actually think about her; he had just been concerned with getting to her. Closing his eyes, he pictured her.

Her soft, sky blue fur and smooth quills. Her melodic voice was like an angel's, calming him instantly. Remembering her colbalt eyes, Sonic thought back to how he used to just gaze into his mother's eyes and become lost within their eternal depths. She was always either smiling or gazing out into the nothingness even then with a small and gentle smile. His thoughts then turned to the lavender dress she would always wear, it always had small flowers and butterflies in the train that dragged the ground. She was always nice and comforting, always having a special warmth about her that Sonic had never felt anywhere else. **(A/N: NO I am not basing her off of Queen Aleena, this is my own version of Sonic's mother, I made her myself in Microsoft Paint.)**

"Hey, kid," a voice called, breaking Sonic's thoughts. "We're here, Lankin Hospice," the cab driver's voice was gruff but quiet.

Murmuring a thank you, Sonic shook Amy's shoulder gently, "Ames, we're here..." He could here it in his own voice. He was glad to be there but afraid of what he might find.

She was awake in seconds and looking around blearily.

When they exited, they paid the cab driver and stood with their few bags outside of the hospice, staring at the door.

Pushing past the pit in his stomach, Sonic made himself go forward and open the door. Now he would know just how bad a condition his mother was in and how long he would get to spend with her. Looking back at the pink hedgehog behind him, he willed himself to walk to the counter. Every step was like stepping closer to the cliff's edge, he could almost hear the cracking of the unstable rock.

The secratary looked up expectantly, "Who are you here for today?"

Sonic swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Lillian Hedgehog." Saying his mother's name was like eating vinegar.

Nodding to herself the secretary pointed down the hall on her left, "Down the hall and on the right, room 26."

Amy thanked her as Sonic just walked away, down the hall with a quicker pace than before.

When they reached the door, Sonic's hand flew to the doorhandle but he faultered and found himself unable to turn the knob. Then he felt a warm hand go over his own and saw Amy smiling sadly at him.

Together they opened the door and entered, looking directly to their right at the bed. It was... empty.

The nurse there hooking cords up to machines jumped slightly and asked, "Are you here for Lillian?"

They nodded, wondering what was going on.

Smiling sympathetically, the nurse said, "I'm sorry she just went to have her weekly look over."

Sonic sighed in relief, worried he had been to late. Sitting down he asked, "How long does it usually take?"

Thinking a moment the nurse answered, "2-3 hours usually, Sorry." With that said, she adjusted some more wires and left the two to the silent room.

Now they had to wait.

**Yay updates, I'm very proud of myself at this point! Hope you didn't get fed up with the wait and stayed with me... It might be a couple of days before another chapter but you will get more soon :D**


	3. Waiting

**So it's kind of confusing for me... I have set up this thing where I update stories in a certain order but the order is kind of weird because I have a funny, happy story and then this rather depressing story AT THE SAME TIME! I dunno, I'll get used to it cause I'm pretty flexible but it's awkward at times. Anyway, enough blabber, here's what you came to read:**

Previously:

_Smiling sympathetically, the nurse said, "I'm sorry she just went to have her weekly look over."_

_Sonic sighed in relief, worried he had been to late. Sitting down he asked, "How long does it usually take?"_

_Thinking a moment the nurse answered, "2-3 hours usually, Sorry." With that said, she adjusted some more wires and left the two to the silent room._

_Now they had to wait._

...

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Waiting was not one of Sonic's specialties, he had always been the one to jump into action; plan or not. Waiting in the all white room was like torture and he deperately wished to escape and then the reason they were there came back to him and he told himself to stop being selfish. He sighed and slumped in the plastic chair.

Amy glanced over at the jittery hedgehog with a small smile. They had gotten there but not at the right time, now Sonic had to wait which she knew had to be tough. He was putting up the mother first act, she wasn't blind. She closed her eyes and said gently, "If you need to get out of here, go ahead. They said 2-3 hours and it's only been half an hour." Opening her eyes again, she looked at Sonic and laughed.

He was looking at her with puppy eyes that seemed to ask, 'How in the world did you know?'

Amy shook her head, "You're easy to read Sonic."

Sonic did a mock hurt look and said, "You cut my core, Amy Rose." Then he smiled lightly himself and stood up, "Fine," he said. "You win this time, I'll go get us food," he proclaimed.

Amy rolled her eyes, "My hero."

He tossed her a small smirk and headed to the cafeteria.

She huffed, "When did he become so cute?" She grinned slightly and then stood up herself, "I need to find _some_ kind of entertainment." Her request was answered by the small wall folder that had several magazines. Going through them, she stopped on the Wedding Dress catalogue and glanced at the door. Smirking, she yanked it out and got comfortable.

Amy lost all track of time, getting absorbed in the multiple extravigant dresses on display. She wasn't sure how much time had passed and she didn't mind a bit.

"A wedding dress catalogue," a voice questioned, "is that supposed to be a hint to me or something?"

Amy jumped, her gaze shooting to the doorway where she saw Sonic holding two trays, a small smirk on his face. She blushed a deep red but managed to splutter out a 'no'.

Sonic chuckled and set the tray down on the other's lap gently, before settling in his own chair. "Sorry if none of it looks appettizing but it's better than nothing," he said.

She shrugged and dug in, this was their first real meal since breakfast yesterday and it was as Sonic said; better than nothing. As she was finishing her drink, Amy's phone started to ring. Groaning, she glanced at the number and answered, "Yes?"

_"Hey Amy,"_ Silver's voice sounded on the other side, _"We finished up the wedding and reception yesterday late and set out for Lankin this morning but we are kind of lost right now."_

Amy rubber her temple, her veins throbbing, "And you didn't think to find out where Lankin was before you set out because...?"

Silver laughed hesitantly, _"We wanted to get out there to you guys as soon as possible to support the both of you and see Sonic's mom. None of us have seen her in years."_ Though he sounded tired, he seemed to be quite awake.

Amy sighed loudly and said, "Whatever, I guess I'll have to come find you guys..." She stole a glance at Sonic who was watching the floor wordlessly. "I'll head out in a bit, stay where you are and activate your GPS signal for me." She paused, "By the way, who all came?"

_"Everyone is here, they all requested to come actually,"_ he said after a moment. _"My GPS signal is running, see you in a bit."_

Amy replied with a huff and hung up, "Silver and everyone else are hopelessly lost and unsure of where we are. They didn't bother to check where they were going." She saw Sonic nod slowly out of the corner of her eye and continued, "That means someone has to go find them and I've volunteered." She paused and asked slowly, "Will you be alright? Waiting for her on your own, I mean?"

Sonic closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips, "I've been in worse waiting situations than this, silly." He opened his eyes and looked at her, a tired determination in his eyes, "I _will_ see my mother before I fall asleep."

Amy giggled, "I knew that, I just wanted to make sure." She stood up and fixed her dress, hesitating in leaving. "Sonic... I-" she stopped, not feeling the best about leaving her boyfriend behind to fend for his own for a bit.

Sonic laughed and stood up beside her, "Stop your stuttering and kiss me."

Amy did not hesitate at that. She leaned in and caught his lips in a small kiss, one that conveyed her feelings just enough. Leaning back she brought him into a hug, "I will be back as soon as I can."

He nodded and hugged her tighter, "You'd better, Ames."

Pulling back, Amy kissed his cheek and held his hand as she backed out; until the space was too much and their hands separated. Sealing her promise with a wink and smile, she headed out.

Sonic leaned on the doorframe and watched her until her form disappeared down the hall and then sighed to himself. This was going to be a long day.

**Okay so it wasn't as long as I hoped yet again but now I have the filler chapter done. At least I thought it was a filler... ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it, tahtah for now.**


	4. Not too Late to Change It All

**I am enjoying this one so far and I believe everyone else is as well. I plan on making this a long chapter, not sure if it will happen however. Here's hoping!**

Waiting, to Sonic, was like trying to keep a dog from barking; it just doesn't work out. He had been pacing ever since Amy had left to find the others which has been about 2 hours ago. He began thinking about that. Wasn't it a little ridiculous that she had been gone that long...? Then the door opened and when he looked up he saw a nurse holding it open for another nurse who was rolling his mother in.

They never once paid any mind to him but quietly hooked his mother up to her few machines and scurried out, apparently too busy to answer any of his questions or even greet him in any way.

Utterly confused by their display of behavior, Sonic cautiously made his way over to his mother. Observing her, he noticed that she was pale and looked tired but happy. Dragging a chair over as quietly as possible, he settled down and took her hand carefully placed it into his own. It gave him a form of comfort by holding her hand and it made him content. Leaning forward onto the bed, he sighed and found himself regretting all of the times he had failed to visit his mother.

Doctors will tell you that if you speak to a person while they are unconscious that they may or may not hear you. The optimistic would like to say the said person hears everything you say and that that is what wakes them up. The less optimistic might say you are doing nothing and that a person wakes up on their own time. Sonic had learned long ago that he was the optimistic type, he always believed that no matter how out of it a person may be that if they heard a dear one's voice that they'd awaken.

"I always gave you an excuse as to why I couldn't visit," he admitted sadly, "but I realize now that I was too lazy to come out here and see you." He sniffled, his emotions already hitting him. "We'd known that you had this disease for awhile but I think in my mind that I was just too scared to come to terms that you would leave me earlier than I wanted you to. You've always been the biggest part of my life but I neglected to show you that and I'm sorry." Looking down, ashamed, Sonic continued, "Dad told me right before he died that he wanted me to look after you and make sure you were okay and I know now that I failed him... I told him I would but what have I done to keep that word?" He glanced up at the ceiling and sighed heavily, "Sometimes I wonder if he is looking down here and smacking his head against a door because of how bad I have been about looking after you."

He stopped momentarily to try and get a handle on his emotions that were welling up. "I have been a bad son. I said I loved you over the phone but I wonder now if I was ever paying enough attention to what I was saying to mean it or not." Sonic paused again to look at his mother's peaceful face, she truly looked as if she was listening and quite well. "Right now I have no idea how you are, the nurses who brought you back in didn't say a word to me, makes me wonder if they even knew I was sitting there. I can only hope that they give you medicine for the pain and I can only hope you're being honest about the pain because I know you have a tendency to hide just how much you hurt." He squeezed her hand, "You probably are thinking how pointless all of this is, me blubbering to you about how sorry I am for having missed your life. I can't make up that lost time but I hope you'll forgive me and let me have all the time I can with you in the remainder of your days." At this point, his emotions overwhelmed him and he just let his tears tumble down his cheeks silently. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to force it to a stop and then he felt something.

Someone's hand was on his head and rubbing it gently.

Lifting his head up, he saw his mother's beautiful cobalt eyes gazing at him lovingly. His ears perked slightly and his jaw hung open, "Mom..."

She smiled under her oxygen mask, it was weary but just like he had remembered. Her soft quills framed her face but instead of looking fluffy and light, they looked worn and limp. Her hand slid down to his cheek where she wiped a tear away, her eyes ever on her son. Her eyelids began drooping and she smiled one more time before going back into unconsciousness.

It was enough, he had gotten his sign that she was as ok as she could be and that was enough for now. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief and slumped on the bed, his hand still grasping his mother's. At least now he could rest somewhat peacefully.

_~With the Others~_

Amy glared pointedly at Silver. She had been been since she had found them an hour ago and now they were all waiting for the train to arrive to take them to Lankin.

Silver was squirming under her stare and was not looking at her, it was too scary. "Look I already said we tried, ok," he exclaimed.

Amy's glare was joined by a tapping foot, it wasn't helping. "I could be sitting quietly with Sonic waiting for his mother right now but instead I'm in a cold, stinky train station." If her voice had been a smacking hand, Silver would be black and blue by now.

Silver let his head hang, he had already apologized a billion times. He could only hope that things got better once they were in Lankin, or in her case back in Lankin. He sighed, this was going to be a long 2 hours.

_~Back with Sonic~_

Sonic moaned out in mild pain at his body's stiffness, leaning over a bed and sleeping wasn't on his top ten list. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked at his mother who was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled lightly and glanced at the clock, noticing they had been asleep for about an hour and a half. Sonic shook his head slightly and stood, every bone in his back popping.

A knock at the door made him jump but he told whoever it was to come in.

A small nurse came in, a rabbit. Her fur was a pale brown color and her long ears came to her waist. "Sorry to intrude," she said softly, mindful of Lillian, "I didn't know anyone would be in here."

Sonic waved it off, "It's fine, you have stuff you need to do. I understand that."

She gave him a small smile and went to the bed with her clipboard, jotting a few numbers down. "I'm her designated nurse, Olivia," she said dutifully. "I'm the one that gets the readings for her machines and makes sure she is in the best health... well that she can be."

Sonic looked down, it still pained him to know these were his last days with his mother. "Yeah..." he muttered.

Olivia glanced at him solemnly, "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

He shook his head, "It's fine it is just the truth..."

Olivia stayed a few seconds more and then said something about checking on other patients. Upon leaving the room she said, "Endings are the start of beginnings."

Plopping back in the chair, he studied his mother, her face was as ever bright and happy looking but it had a weariness he had never seen before about it which worried him. Reaching out, he gently rubbed her rosy cheek, his eyebrows knitted together. A small smile came to his lips despite the mood of the room and he realized that even if these were the last days he would get with his mother; he still got to have her around for a long time. Getting up, he kissed her forehead softly and lingered for a moment. Mentally deciding to clear his mind, he quietly left the room. He had made the mistake of not being around long enough and knew he could change it all in these last days. Looking at her through the window, Sonic smiled brightly and headed to the giftshop to find something for his beloved mother. He would change it all.

**YES! This chapter is actually kind of longish! I tell you what when I listen to the right music, I can write for hours. The Finding Nemo Main Theme helped me write that last paragraph. I had to replay it about 5 times but it helped. More soon enough, I'm liking this story myself. Sorry for errors!**


	5. Forgiveness and Sorrow

**Back to this one, eh? Honestly, I reread all of the chapters so far and I am pretty proud of it. Reason being: A) No one else has come up with such a scenario and B) This is not written as bad as some of my other stories. I think I have a right to be proud of it. :) So in this chapter some things will be set in motion and just a word of advice, reread the very beginning of this story. This chapter is pretty long; fair warning.**

* * *

Sonic was walking back to the room, fake roses and card in hand. It wasn't long until he was back at his mother's room, setting down his newly bought items on a side table gently. He had wanted real roses but apparently some hospitals and hospices didn't approve of having live flowers in the building due to some people's allergies. Sonic personally thought that rule was crap but he wouldn't complain, real flowers didn't last as long. _Kind of like mother_, he thought bitterly.

The reality of that revelation hit him a few moments later. He had no idea how much longer he'd have with his mother but he hoped the time would pass slowly. He cradled his mother's hand carefully, scared of waking her. He was the happiest man alive just to be in her presence, he didn't need her awake for that.

Lillian groaned quietly and shifted in her sleep and Sonic immediately scanned her face for any sign of pain. He found none and calmed slightly; until he noticed just how sickly she looked. Face pale, quills graying and limp, skin clammy. Though her bright and happy spirits were still about her, her body was losing this battle. Sonic shuddered slightly and shook the thought away. It seemed that the only thing that was still as bright as her spirits was her soft smile, ever in place. Sonic loved her smile, it was what had calmed him as a child and what had always helped him overcome obstacles. Now he looked upon it with more fondness, it was the embodiment of his mother's spirit.

He knew someday soon her life would come to an end and he'd be stuck burying his only family. The thought hurt and he didn't even want to imagine it but he knew he had to. It was coming... and fast.

She rolled to her side and faced Sonic, still asleep; as if she had somehow sensed his distress. He studied her face, though her physical state suggested discomfort, her face was peaceful. He smiled and rubbed her cheek ever so gently. "I don't know how you do it," he murmured, "even when any weaker person would wilt at this pain you stand tall and manage to appear peaceful..." His smile vanished, "I only hope it is mostly not an act."

Her eyes opened and revealed soft eyes gazing at him. A twinkle of some unknown emotion was within her beautiful eyes. A kind of mischeviousness that was supressed; and yet there was something more in her eyes, something Sonic had never seen.

He gave her a crooked grin and cocked his head to the side. "For just waking up you are pretty chipper, eh mom?"

Lillian's face broke out into a brilliant smile and she giggled softly. "How can I not be when my son is being as adorable as ever," she asked albeit quietly.

Sonic blushed and looked to the side, scratching his chin nervously. Oh how he had missed that beloved voice of hers... Like a gentle wind making wind chimes tinkle. She was awake and he was actually there to see her. Maybe he could change his mistakes around in these last weeks. He gave up and raised a brow at her 'innocent' face. Then he decided to revoice his question, "How do you do it, staying calm and ignoring the pain? What is you secret?"

Her smile softened and she closed her eyes with a happy sigh. "There's no real trick to it honey," she said with a small laugh, "though I suppose if you want a real answer then I'd have to say..." She paused and thought, "I suppose I'd say family and love."

Sonic felt a stab of guilt at the mention of family, "What do you mean by that?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Still a little ignorant I see... Well love always strengthens a person. When one is in love they feel like they can break down the thickest of walls or sail to the farthest seas. It changes when the one you love passes, then all of that energy gets turned into hope and determination for your future." Lillian grasped Sonic's hand softly, "Even though your father is gone I still love him dearly and from the moment he left us, I knew I would see him again. It was just a matter of time is all. Knowing that keeps me going and allows me to ignore the pain." She breathed deep as if relaxing herself.

"What about family?"

Lillian eyed Sonic with a small smirk, "Silly, silly boy you... I'm surprised you don't know.." She began rubbing her thumb across his hand, "You may not visit me as much anymore but even when I called, just the sound of your voice was enough to get my spirits up. Seeing you in person is the best medication I could ask for. Knowing that you are happy and healthy lifts my heart and makes the pain fade away. Family is one of the most important things to a person; they're the ones who will support you when you have fallen and who will help you stand again once you are ready. Plus they will always love you... Even if that love is strained at times because of your choices, they will still love you. Family is the medicine that can heal any illness or pain, because it fills you up with love. No other medication can beat that..."

Sonic listened intently to every word, hanging on to the wisdom thrown inside. He had the urge to hug her and he let it out.

Standing up, he leaned over and hugged his mother tightly, cautious of the wires. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good son... I'm sorry for not being there or listening when I should have been... I'm sorry I disappointed you.. I-I'm sorry..."

Lillian just shook her head and returned the hug. "You could never disappoint me Sonic," she said firmly, "never." She rubbed his quills softly until he pulled away and sat down; his ears hanging slightly. "You're all I could have asked for in a son," she added, "a wonderful reminder of your father and you're my baby.."

She glanced to her bedside and lightened when she saw the fake flowers and card, "Did you get those?"

Sonic looked up and followed her gaze and then nodded sheepishly.

"May I?"

He merely shrugged.

Lillian admired the flowers and nodded her approval and then reached for the card. Pulling it from its envelope she read the cover.

'Hoping you feel better soon!'

A sad smile worked onto her face as she opened the small card. Inside was the message, 'If you don't then I'll just have to hug the hurt out of you!'. Sonic had signed after that and put, 'I know it's hard for you, and I know you hide the pain but know I'm here and will bear it with you if you let me because we're a team'. Lillian's smile brightened and she hugged Sonic, "Thank you Sonic.."

Sonic clutched onto her like a desperate man. Any moment like this could be the last so he had to cherish them and make the most of them.

When they separated, they laughed quietly. The door opening quieted them.

"-and believe me if you guys would have come prepared you wouldn't have gotten lost! God!"

"Look I've apologized how many times now? We just came on a whim!"

Amy seethed silently, glaring at the silver hedgehog next to her.

Sonic and Lillian shared a look, "Amy...?"

Amy and Silver jumped and then broke out into smiles. "Hey you two!"

Lillian laughed and Sonic gave a small wave.

Silver backed up to the door and shouted something down the hallway and waited until there were a bunch of voices outside the door before re-entering the room.

Amy had worked her way over to the bed and was chatting with Lillian.

Sonic relaxed and watched at everyone managed to get into the room and settled. The majority of them were watching Lillian or waiting for their turn to talk with her. Everyone was excited, he could see it in their eyes and faces. This was probably the first time in a long time they had seen his mother. He glanced to her and saw she too was excited and was talking rather animatedly. It warmed his heart to know that she was happy, maybe he could atone for his mistakes from before...

Two hours passed and the sound of a stomach growling interrupted the conversations. Knuckles looked up at the ceiling with a blush on his cheeks.

Lillian smiled, "Well, it has been awhile since you guys ate huh?"

They all gave her sheepish looks, some scratching their heads.

Sonic stretched and leaned forward, resting on his mother's bed, "Go ahead guys, go out into the town and get a good meal, maybe get a hotel somewhere nearby. I'll stay here and keep mom company. I can eat later."

Amy glanced over at him with a concerned look, "You sure? You haven't eaten in quite awhile..."

Sonic shrugged, "I'm fine, go eat with them Ames, you need to eat too."

Silver and Blaze headed the leaving party and gave hugs to Lillian, promising to return in the morning if not later that night. Knuckles and Tails followed, they too giving her hugs. Shadow surprised everyone by giving Lillian a shy hug, he whispered something to her and she laughed. Amy was last she kissed Sonic and then hugged Lillian gently with a promise of being back later.

Lillian sat back in the hospital bed with a happy sigh, "That was refreshing.. the way they reacted to seeing me you'd think I was their mother."

Sonic laughed, pulling up the blinds, "Well in a way you are... you've earned a special place in all of their hearts. You mean a lot to them.." He paused, "Especially me..."

Lillian sat up with a smile and pulled Sonic to the bed with her. She sat him at the edge and leaned on his shoulder. They sat there for quite awhile, enjoying each other's company, watching the sun go down.

The door opened and Lillian's nurse came in. "Oh.. excuse me but we need to do a check up before Lillian goes to bed."

Sonic nodded hesitantly. He turned to his mother and hugged her tight, "I love you mom... always and forever."

Lillian felt her eyes tear up, "Oh honey... I love you too." As they pulled apart she looked him over, "I have had a wonderful life getting to see you grow up and mature. You make me proud to be your mother." She kissed his cheeks and hugged him again, "I love you my wonderful son."

Sonic felt confused by her change of attitude but hugged her back. It was almost like she was saying goodb- no... she was just being sincere again. He pulled back and exited the room, feeling his mother's eyes on his back the entire way. As he closed the door to her room, he couldn't help but notice the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Hours passed, Sonic didn't know how many. He kept anxiously glancing down the hallway to her doorway to see if anything was happening, did checkups usually take this long? He looked at the clock on the wall which read 2:30 am. He froze. It was two in the morning and they still weren't done? Something was wrong.. something had to be wrong. Why was it taking so long?

Suddenly he heard an alarm and he shot up, someone yelled, 'CODE BLUE' down the hallway. Doctors and nurses rushed down the hall leading to Lillian's room.

Sonic felt his heart sink, where were they going? Who was dying? Sonic's world stopped when he realized just where they were going... No... it couldn't be... He dropped the magazine he had been looking at and ran down the hallway, trying to see into the room but a doctor pried him away from the door as a defibulator was rushed in. He escaped from the doctor's grasp and shot in the doorway to hear the long monotone beep. That wasn't right... why wasn't it beeping. He frantically searched the doctor's faces, why had they stopped?

"That's it..." said a doctor beside Lillian's bed, "time of death 2:34 am."

Sonic's heart stopped too... it couldn't be...

* * *

**Wow... I feel like a terrible person for doing this. :/ Sorry it has been forever since an update, I felt like I should write you all a long chapter to make up for that. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Important Notice

Dear Readers of SonicStories101,

It is my sad duty to inform to you that recently my friend, the author of these stories, passed away. She had been very ill as of late and had been trying to write on her beloved stories but unfortunately she did not finish any of her as of now unfinished stories. She spoke very highly of you, the reviewers and her passion was writing Sonic stories. Her illness got the better of her just recently but she asked me to write this to all of you to let you know. And bless her heart, she asked that I find someone to complete her unfinished works because she loved them so.

I do regret in informing you of such news. She was my best friend and I miss her already so much. I wish I could tell you this was some kind of elaborate hoax but it is not. I am sorry for that. I hope that I can fullfill her wish to have these stories completed. Please, if you have ideas for the future of any of these unfinished stories, message this account.

I apologize again for the sad tidings. I hope she may rest in peace...

Sincerely,

GhostiesandGhoulies


	7. Story Reboot Announcement

**Hello dearest readers of this story. It has been quite awhile since I last logged on to this old account and wrote an update or anything of the sort and I apologize. It was very hard for me to do because it merely brought up old memories of the times she'd talk to me endlessly about a new story idea she had gotten or how she had received a new review.**

**I must say I am touched by the feedback. This community was like another family to her and I know she must be smiling down from wherever she is.**

**It is not without a heavy heart that I announce this but I have finally decided to pick up her pen and try to finish one of the two stories she left directly to me to finish. It is the very least I can do for such a close friend. This story is the one I decided to pick up first. I know a great many of you read and enjoyed this story so I can only hope my rewrite of it is to your pleasing.**

**I plan to keep the story the same though I am editing it as she wished me to. I have her original story notes for all the stories she ever wrote or planned to write and I have no plans of veering off path of the trail she laid out. I do as such in her loving memory. So if you so wish to see the conclusion of this story then I offer it to you.**

**I am sorry it took so long for me to actually set myself up for this project. The story has the same title but is now on my list of stories. I am currently rewriting things which I can only hope you, the original fans, can appreciate.**

**~GhostiesandGhoulies**


End file.
